The Art Of War
by Elize-Chan
Summary: based on the chronicle of sword story: Akila is starting her first day training to be a commander, but things dont start off to well and it only gets from bad to worse as she levels up in ranks


The Art Of War

Today was the big day, the day were we prove ourselves worthy of being a commander of the great Grandall army. I sat in my tent polishing my sword to the point where it shone brightly in the early morning sun. I smiled with pride at my

handiwork and place my sword back in its sheath and walk outside to watch everyone go about their morning duties. Everyone was preparing themselves for the harsh training that awaits them; sharpening their swords, polishing their

armor, and practicing some swordsmanship. I smiled wide, feeling my pride swell inside me. I've been working hard to get

to this point in my life. Being a woman and trying to get into the great powerful army such as The Grandall Empire is no easy task, even as a man it's hard. They make sure you are the best of the best. No expection. I was always interested in

the art of combat and always eagered for battles. when I was 10 my sister, Kyra, was accepted into the Parousia Military Academy; my father and I was very proud of her and we both knew from then on I needed to go the academy when I came

of age. Kyra was the first woman to make it in the Grandall army and was the only one to receive the rank as general. I smiled bigger as I saw my older sister up in the distance caring for her horse, her long black hair flowing in the gentle

morning breeze. Kyra glanced up and saw me, her smile was more beautiful and shone more brightly than any preious jewel. She happily waved and as she did, I quickly threw my hand up to wave back. But I put too much force into it and my

hand happen to smack one of my commanding officers, who was passing by, in the face. It would have been alright had it not been a certain commander, Abelia. Abelia was so taken back by the blow that she stumbled over her feet and fell into

the smelly mud pile. Her long, shiny, golden hair was now caked with filth, her sparkling armor that tooked hours to clean was smeared with dirt and grim, and her face was now spotted by the slime. Everything suddenly seemed to stop as

though time was frozen, nobody moved as they watched Abelia spit out the filth in her mouth and desperately trying to get the mud of her hair. No one laugh at her but no one moved to help her either. As for me, I was in a cold sweat. Abelia was

no woman to mess with and she would make sure you pay. Finally swallowing my fear, I stretched a timid hand towards her, Abelia glared at it then at me. Her face was twisted in so much angry and hate that I quickly took my hand back.

"Abelia...I'm very sorry and-" I started but before I could finish she jumped up and screamed. "NO!!" She stalked forward, fists clenched tightly to her sides. I felt all her rage radiate off her in thick waves, hitting me with such great force that

I backed up against my tent. I watched her as she came closer, my heart thumping so loudly in my heart that I could swear everyone could hear its frantic rhythm. I quickly looked around to find some form of excuse or some way to get away

from Abelia, and before I could act she closed the distance between us and wrapped her steel hands around the soft flesh of my neck. She moved with such speed that I couldn't even blink or register what had happen before it was too late. We

both tumble against the tent but the thin fabric couldn't hold up both weight of our armor and it collapseto the ground. My head hit the rough ground with such force that I swear that I could see people that were standing around us dancing

in fast circles, their faces spinning out of control. Though my spinning head wasn't what I was worrying about, my thoughts were focus on the pain coming from my neck. The iron gauntlets were biting into my skin and were surely and slowly

choking the life out of me. I don't want to die! I worked my whole life for this moment and its not going to be ruined by this accidental mistake!! My eyes quickly focus of Abelia's face and using the strenght I had left, I pushed myself foward and

bite down on her nose. Hard. Abelia let out a ear piercing scream as she quickly put her hands up to cradle the bloody nose. Feeling the release of her hands, I took in a deep breath of air and quickly spat out Abelia's blood in disgust. ' I'm

gonna throw up...' I thought as I rolled over on my side and sure enough I did. Felt hands helping me up and someone else putting a flask filled with water to my lips; I looked up to see Kyra and my best friend Aron tending to me, Kyra with look of

worry on her face and Aron with a look of amusement on his. I dared to look over to see how Abelia was and wished that I hadn't. Abelia already looked crazed before the whole choking incident but now...I gulped as I watched her as she gingerly

keep one hand to her bloody nose while her other hand was forcefully pushing back on soldiers now trying to help her. Her armor was now spotted with blood and mud, her hair looked like it went through the worse storm man has ever seen, and

her face was mixed with fury and embarrassment. By this time people were laughing and teasing how the great Abelia surrendered to a small bite. I felt guilty being the one causing all of this to happen, I straighten myself out and once again

went to apologize but Abelia gave me a look that could have killed a whole army. I quickly averted my gaze still feeling the cold hard stare of my commander not knowing what to say. " Akila!" I looked up at her face expecting the worse. "I'm going

to make your stay at the academy a living hell.." It was all she said to me before she stormed off to the main building. I felt very shaky as I watched her leave. Well..my morning could have gone worse.


End file.
